


Grades

by Atthebottomofeverythingisloki



Category: DC Universe
Genre: College, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Joker takes care of the ones he "loves", No Smut, fluffy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:29:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8214265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki/pseuds/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki
Summary: When his princess comes home crying, Joker is determined to fix the problem





	

I threw my bag down on the sofa and rushed to our room, sobbing like some over dramatic teenager but at this point, I didn't give a shit. I ran past all the guys, even J himself who was standing there with open arms, expecting his usual hug and kiss. But at this point, I just wanted to curl up and die

I slammed the bedroom door and immediately threw myself onto the bed, sobbing even harder. A few moments later, J came through the door, looking frustrated but trying to remain calm. He sat down on the edge of the bed and rubbed my leg soothingly.

"Princess, pumpkin, what's going on??" He demanded. I sat up and tried to explain

"M-Mistah Jay. I...I'm so-sorry. *hiccup* I just" but the rest of the words just developed into hiccupping sobs. J sighed and went to the bathroom to grab the box of tissues and sat back down. He took one and wiped my face and dried my eyes. Then handed me one so I could blow my nose.

"Okay. Take deep breathes and tell Daddy what's wrong. Did someone hurt you?" His jaw clenched at the thought but he let me talk. I shook my head and tried to remain calm but tears were still falling.

"I just spoke to one of my professors. And he said I failed my midterm. And that I'm probably going to fail for the semester." The thought made me delve into sobs. J looked shocked

"Failing? Pumpkin that's not possible. I've watched you bury your nose into those books night after night. How can you be failing?"

"Cause he hates me! He knows I'm dating you and he thinks...” I paused and looked down but j held my face in his hand and made me look him the eyes.

"What does he think, darling?"

"He thinks I'm just your brainless bimbo whore!" At that I clutched him tight and started sobbing again, soaking his maroon silk shirt but still not caring. He hugged me tight, rubbing my back soothingly and telling me it would be okay. When I had finally calmed down enough, he looked at me.

"Listen to me. You are not a brainless bimbo. You are my whore, but that's because you're also the love of my life." He told me reassuringly. That made me smile. He kissed me gently.

"You are one of the most intelligent gals I have ever met. I wouldn't have hired you to cook the books if you weren't. And then we never would've met." I smiled wider. He was right. I was smart. That's why he'd paid for my college. Because he knew I wanted to get a real education so I could help him even more.

"Now," he continued "why don't you take a cat nap, kitten? You'll feel much better." I nodded and lay down, he tucked the blankets around me and kissed my forehead again.

"I love you, princess."

"I love you too, daddy."

* * *

 

Sometime later, I felt ...my butt vibrating? It took me a minute to remember my phone was in my back pocket. And it was now ringing. I didn't recognize the number so I answered it cautiously.

"Hello?"

"He-hello there. It's Professor Edwards. I-I'm calling about your grade" he sounded...nervous? Maybe even scared.

"Alright?" I heard a muffled voice in the background and then my professor kept talking.

"I have re-graded your midterm and have found your work-" more muffled voices "satisfactory. I have also decided to give you an A for the semester."

"But the semester is only half over?" I was confused but trying not to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Oh I know. But your work has been so satisfactory, I've decided you can have the A early. Also I spoke to one of your *ahem* _colleagues_ who told me I was totally wrong about you and I apologize for calling you *gulp* a brainless bimbo."

"Alright? Well thank you for the grade professor. I'll see you in class"

"Yes. You should." And then the phone clicked. That was...odd to say the least. But the thought soon floated away as my stomach reminded me I hadn't eaten lunch. I headed down to the kitchen to make myself a quick PB&J. I grabbed my bag and sat at the table pouring over today's assignments.

About an hour later, J strolled in whistling happily.

"Hello princess. Feeling better?" He asked, placing a kiss on top of my head whiel looking over my work.

"Yeah actually. My professor called and..."

"Offered you a better grade?"

"...yep" Suddenly, the wheels clicked.

"What did you do?" I asked. He didn't answer, he simply grabbed an apple, winked, took a bite out of it, and strode to his office. I shook my head and went back to my homework.

"Oh Mistah Jay."


End file.
